Did You Have To Look Like That
by Troypay 4 Life
Summary: "When Finn said 'Puckleberry' at the reception, did you have to look like that?" "Look like what exactly Noah? I don't recall looking a certain way."  "You looked like it hurt you, like it disgusted you. Was it so bad to be with me?"


Staring off into space all Puck could see was the expression on Rachel's face during Finn's speech. 'Puckleberry'. That word actually looked painful for her to hear. He rubbed his hand through his mohawk in frustration.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Like you care. You only want anything to do with me because I fuck you."

"Alright what's your problem?" Santana snapped shooting him her signature scowl

"I'm done. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." He responded passing her and slamming the door to the reception area behind him. Running down the hall he headed into the bathroom. Puck kicked the door after he locked it regretting the decision to seek refuge in a place that reminded him of her. She was so tiny in his lap when they sat in the school bathroom after his first time being on the receiving end of a slushie. Rachel was the reason for doing everything he did while they were together. Getting up and singing a solo for the first time just to make sure a girl didn't dump you was probably the gayest thing ever. Or that could be giving up football just to make her happy. Yeah what idiot does that for a girl who wouldn't even give it up?

Nothing he could have done would have made a difference. In the end he knew that she would choose Finn and why wouldn't she? He was pure…well other than that whole Santana thing, he was innocent and totally everything she could have ever dreamed of. Finn didn't knock up his best friend's girl or lock kids in wheelchairs in bathrooms. But Puck understood. He wasn't the guy you took home to meet the family, he wasn't the guy you married, and he wasn't the long term commitment type. He was good to upset parents, cheat on the guy you're married to with, and be a long term option for sex. He should have known that in the end he would never measure up to the Finn Hudson 'All-American Boy' status. She was too good for that, too good for him. Now Santana wouldn't even touch him. Chancing the trip out of his safe haven he decided to go home. If he couldn't get laid he might as well get drunk.

"Uuuhh." He had hit someone on his way out.

"Sorry." Puck apologized looking down understanding why he had failed to notice them to begin with, "Rachel?"

"Hello Noah. I didn't mean to run into you. I suppose I wasn't watching where I was going. Our performance of 'Just the Way You Are' was a little disappointing it lacked the proper amount of intensity for the song."

"Yeah I gotta go." The football player began to walk past her but failed to accomplish his goal since as soon as he moved she started to fall. He put his arms around her quickly making sure she had regained her balance before continuing on his path.

"Aren't you going to stay a little while longer? We all had expressed interest in going to that pizza place down the street. Even if I am vegan I still always find something appealing."

"Not hungry. Lost my appetite at the reception." Puck attempted to escape her again, only this time she stopped him on purpose pulling him back in front of her

"Did something happen Noah? It seems as though something has agitated you."

"Did you have to look like that?"

"What?"

"When Finn said 'Puckleberry' at the reception," He stopped talking long enough to collect himself, "Did you have to look like that?"

"Look like what exactly Noah? I don't recall looking a certain way."

"You looked like it hurt you, like it disgusted you. Was it so bad to be with me that you had to look like that at the mention of the name?"

"No! No Noah! That's not what I thought at all. I was merely shocked that Finn would say a name I shared with another man. I was never embarrassed to be with you nor was it ever a bad thing. You always treated me with respect and kindness, the epitome of the perfect gentleman."

"I'm sure." He rolled his eyes at her speech and moved past her

"I was hoping you would tell me you wanted me that day on the bleachers." Her admission stopped him dead in his tracks

"Would it have made a difference?"

"Yes. If I had thought for a minute Noah that you wanted me really wanted me not just wanted someone to help ease the pain of not having Quinn who knows where we'd be."

"I wasn't going to break up with you that day."

"No?" He turned around to face her

"No."

"Do you know that when we dated the rest of the school gave us a nickname? Puckleberry."

"That's perfect." Puck pulled her into a deep kiss righting a wrong he should have last year.


End file.
